Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2011
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. Beachte auch meine Urlaubszeiten, es kann sein, dass ich im Urlaub nicht immer sofort antworten kann! ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. Das Lied in Nemesis Hi, ich hab da mal ne Frage. Ich habe am Samstag Star Trek Nemesis auf Kabel 1 gesehen, und wollte fragen ob du weißt wie das Lied heißt das Lt.Commander Data auf der Hochzeit singt. Ich kenn das zwar hab aber denn Namen vergessen. Vielleicht weißt du es ja.Schon mal Danke im vorraus.Lt.Commander Data 17:18, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Blue Skies ;) --Pflaume 17:20, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eigene Seite kannste Löschen :-) danke --STFan 11:12, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re.Überschriften Ist in Ordnung, werde in Zukunft besser drauf achten, Danke! --ODN 10:12, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Märtyrer Eigentlich ist mir auch klar, dass i.d.R. jemand schon tatsächlich sterben muss, um ein Märtyrer zu werden, allerdings macht dann auch Kyril Finns Zitat nicht so richtig Sinn, wenn er von einem toten Märtyrer spricht, denn das impliziert, dass es auch "lebende Märtyrer" gibt. Es gibt auch andere Definitionen des Begriffes (insbesondere im religiösen Verständnis) in denen die Person entweder Verfolgung oder den Tod erdulden muss. Von daher scheint es auch "lebende Märtyrer' zu geben (wenn mal mal googelt: es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die von ihren Anhängern so bezeichnet wurden, z.B. Kardinal Van Thuân). --Pflaume 17:21, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Habe es mal versucht ein wenig weiter zu fassen. Als Märtyrer werden Personen bezeichnet, die für ihre Überzeugungen – seien sie religiös oder politisch motiviert - Verfolgung, Misshandlung oder Tod erleiden. Ich denke das müsste so gehen. Man könnte auch ein "und/oder" einfügen, aber ich denke das macht sich im Fließtext vielleicht nicht so gut, oder? --Pflaume 18:28, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Euphorie Hallo Bravo, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und die Episode Euphorie verschieben? Ich bräuchte das Lemma für den entsprechenden Artikel. Danke im Voraus.--Tobi72 12:11, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Danke.--Tobi72 12:42, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Parada(s) Bin ich schon. Also in der deutschen Übersetzung wird auch an dieser Stelle "Ich hätte gerne den Zuganscode zu den Quartieren der Paradas" gesagt. Parada fällt in der deutschen Übersetzung nur wenn von "Parada-System" oder "Parada II" oder so die Sprache ist. Ich finde das auch sehr merkwürdig und ungewöhnlich, aber so wie ich das aus den ganzen Kontexten sehe, heißt die Spezies (auch wenn es meiner Ansicht nach keinen Sinn macht) Paradas und nicht Parada. War nicht meine Idee.--Tobi72 21:34, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist die Frage. Zumindest in der deutschen Übersetzung ist das halt so oder so ein Stilbruch. Es heißt normalerweise bei Spezies: Der Bajoraner, Die Bajoraner, Der Vulkanier, Die Vulkanier. Das "s" am Ende einer Speziesbeschreibung währe falsch, wenn die Spezies "Parada" heißt. Wie verhalten wir uns da? Nehmen wir die deutsche oder die englishe Version als Lemma? Laut der Übersetzung, wie gesagt, wurden die nur "Paradas" genannt, deshalb hab ich das geändert. Auch im Anbetracht der Logbücher, da diese ja falsch geschrieben wären.--Tobi72 21:50, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, also lassen wir es so. Sollte ggf. ein Redirect "Parada" --> "Paradas" gemacht werden, da das der offizielle englische Name ist?--Tobi72 09:08, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kathrin/Kathrin Danke für die Tipps. Ja bei Seven of Nine liege ich gerade zurück, ich werde mir demnächst das ganze Jahr, das ich jetzt bearbeitet habe anschauen. Mein Internetzugang ist momentan leider zeitlich begrenzt und auch örtlich etwas schwierig. Aber ich werde dran arbeiten. --One of four 18:04, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Credit-Archiv Danke - wie schon geschrieben besteht die Möglichkeit das noch auszuweiten. Gerade die Gastdarsteller dürften da interessant sein (u.a. wegen der vielen Fehler und Eigenarten, bspw. spielt George Takei in einer Folge "Dr. Sulu" :-D - und ja, das mit der Nichtberücksichtigung der Vorlage ist Absicht. Mit der Screencap-Vorlage verbinde ich in erster Linie Canon-Bilder, also Bilder, die wir für den Canon-Teil unserer Artikel verwenden. Die Bilder mit den Einblendungen sind der Produktionsseite zugeordnet, sollten daher auch nicht mit InUniverse-Bilder vermischt werden. In diesem Zusammenhang fällt mir aber auch ein, dass wir eh eine neue Unterkategorie für diese Art Produktionsbilder brauchen, das wurde auch hier schon mal (aber an suboptimaler Stelle) vorgeschlagen. Ich werde das mal hier ansprechen. --Pflaume 21:26, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, das Original hat da immer Vorrang, nur denke ich, dass wir auch Weiterleitungen anlegen sollten, die sich aus den fehlerhaften deutschen Credits ergeben. Bspw. sollte Starek auf Sarek und Emily auf Amanda Grayson verweisen (weil es so in den dt. Credits steht - und auch weil, zumindest im Fall von Emily, die Figur in der Episode so genannt wurde). Könnte ja sein, dass jemand aufgrund der deutschen Credits (die er im TV gesehen hat) nach einem bestimmten Namen sucht. --Pflaume 21:40, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Forschungsschiff Der letzte Abschnitt soltle sich eigentlich auf das Schiff beziehen, mit welchem die Erde beobachtet wurde, da es aber für die Handlung keinen weiteren Sinn hatte, konnte man es auch weg lassen, ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Frage... --D47h0r 17:34, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Angelegenheit hat sich nun vollends eröedigt, es handelt sich nicht, wie irrtümlich von mir gedacht, sondern um ein Erkundungsschiff, siehe hier. Da zu dem Schiff ja offensichtlich ein Artikel, ohne Namen etc, besteht, erübrigt sich der Rest. Danke für das wachsame Auge... --D47h0r 20:15, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Chandra und Doran Hi Bravo, kannst du die Seiten Chandra (Begriffsklärung) und Doran (Begriffsklärung) bitte wie hier besprochen verschieben und die Überbleibsel danach löschen? Mir ist das Überschreiben der bereits existierenden Lemmata leider nicht möglich. Gruß--Joe-le 13:32, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Hab das mal übernommen mit dem Verschieben/Löschen ;) --Pflaume 15:47, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ups, ja die Löschkandidat-Vorlagen habe ich vergessen einzubauen, danke dafür. Die Vorlage kannte ich im Übrigen gar nicht, sie wird hier auch gar nicht aufgeführt.--Joe-le 18:13, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild getauscht Danke für den Hinweis, wenn sowas ist wegen Bild hochladen und austauschen kannst du das auch selbst machen, bei sowas hab ich natürlich keine Einwände. --Klossi 13:09, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild Holoschiff Ersteinmal danke für den Hinweis, vor lauter Bildern das richtige wohl nicht gesehen. Im gleichen Zug habe ich gemerkt, das es sogar nochmals ein recht ähnliches Bild gibt, sogar von mir selbst hochgeladen. Es zeigt zwar nicht exakt das gleiche, aber ist doch sehr ähnlich. --D47h0r 11:59, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC)thumb thumb. Tal Shiar‎‎ Wollte hier nur kurz erklären, warum ich das Wort "eigenmächtig" einbauen wollte. Rekar handelt offensichtlich gegen bestehende Befehle (die er, wie ich annehme vom romulanischen Militär erhielt), wenn er das Schiff entgegen dem ursprünglichen Auftrag / Plan nicht nach Romulus bringen will, sondern direkt dem Tal Shiar übergeben will. Er persönlich hat ein Arrangement mit dem Tal Shiar getroffen (Nevala reagiert ja bspw. äußerst überrascht auf seine Ankündigung). Er hat also "eigenmächtig" das Ziel der Mission geändert. --Pflaume 03:35, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hab's wieder eingebaut. ;) --Pflaume 16:17, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) JAG Ich hab gerade nochmal nachgeguckt in der Folge 9x02. Das Kind heißt tatsächlich "James" mit dem Zweitnamen "Kirk". ich war mir bis gerade doch ziemlich sicher, dass es um den Namen "Tiberius" ging. Nichts für ungut ;) --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 14:14, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach ja, Bezug!.. Ja, und wenn ich einen Bezug zur Energiespeicherung im Artikel Energie in den Serien finde und es richtig anspreche, dann ist der Absatz, den Du gelöscht hast schwupp canonisch, nehme ich an.. Es gibt doch bestimmt zahlreiche Bezüge zu irgendwelchen Energie-"Devices" durch die ganze Star Trek Landschaft, man muss sie nur erstmal finden. Wenn ich mal zufällig darauf stoße dann kann ich wahrscheinlich den Absatz mit entsprechendem Bezug wieder reinsetzen, denke ich. Allein Materie und Antimaterie wäre Bezug genug, aber es wird weiter oben ja schon angesprochen, und mein Absatz wäre wohl nur der Blickpunkt bezüglich Energiespeicher. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 12:52, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Das wirkliche Leben Man sollte sowas farblich markieren, in deinem Fall war meine Korrektur natürlich mehr als sinnfrei, danke für den Hinweis. --D47h0r 18:21, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Reue Danke für den Hinweis. Ich war mir bei Erstellen des Artikels nicht ganz sicher, hatte aber schon den Verdacht. -- 13:21, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) In Bearbeitung setzen auf unbestimmte Zeit??? Hi Bravo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Ellinett die Artikel von B'Ellana Torres und Tom Paris (vielleicht auch noch einige mehr) seit einigen Tagen auf "In Bearbeitung" hat. Klarerweise wird er/sie nicht ganztags und dann noch mehrere Tage bearbeiten und ich meine er/sie sollte darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden, dass er/sie das wieder zurückstellt, sobald er/sie nicht mehr daran arbeitet. Da ich aber nicht weiß, ob das DOCH erlaubt ist und ich einen Fehler begehe, wenn ich ihn/sie darauf aufmerksam mache wollte ich dir diese Frage stellen. Kannst ja entsprechend handeln. Gruß -- EyeOfTheBeholder 21:47, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Verweis oder Meta? Habe mich bei den beiden Artikeln zur Republic hier orientiert, wo auch die Meta-Vorlage dafür verwendet wurde. Wenn, dann sollten wir bei so etwas eine einheitliche Linie fahren, denn es scheinen wohl noch weitere Artikel für diese Hinweise die Meta-Vorlage zu benutzen, auch wenn ich solche, abgesehen vom genannten, gerade nicht parat habe. Aber Verweis ist hier natürlich passender als Meta. --D47h0r Linkfix Hallo Bravomike, ich habe vor einiger Zeit die Vorlage:TVSerie nach Vorlage:Navigationsleiste TV-Serien verschoben und würde nun demnächst gern die Weiterleitung löschen. Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite zu ändern. Danke, -- 07:59, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Bravomike, ich möchte demnächst gern die Weiterleitung Star Trek Filme löschen (Falschschreibung). Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Star-Trek-Filme zu ändern. Danke, -- 11:54, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Logbuch Wollte gerade ein neuen Logbucheintrag erstellen und plötzlich habe ich keinen Berechtigung mehr dazu - bis jetzt ist da immer gegangen - muss ich was beantragen oder wie komme ich wieder dazu? Wenn man Episoden bearbeitet ist das echt notwendig. --One of four 11:35, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Etwas ähnliches habe ich auch bemerkt, als der Bot zwei Logbucheinträge nicht bearbeiten konnte: "Page is locked". Kann das vllt mit einer kaskadierenden Seitensperre zu tun haben? Aber das Sperr-Logbuch gibt nichts her, was darauf deuten könnte. Oder gibt es vllt eine Obergrenze für die Anzahl von Unterseiten eines Artikels? -- 12:26, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Habe es gleich nochmal probiert - ich war angemeldet - und es erscheint folgender Text bei mir: Keine Berechtigung Du bist nicht berechtigt, die Seite zu bearbeiten. Grund: Du hast nicht die erforderliche Berechtigung für diese Aktion. Was bedeutet das? --One of four 09:57, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab jetzt mal Avatar gefragt, sicher weiß er einen Rat. -- 11:26, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tauglichkeit Hallo Bravo, ich bin mir sicher Benutzer:Dr. Relezt meint es gut, aber irgendwie scheint sein Deutsch nicht ganz ausgereift zu sein und er hackt manchmal so durch die Artikel und hinterlässt dabei meiner Meinung nach eine Verwüstung, zuletzt beim Artikel "Galeo-Manada-Stil", wie hier direkt zu sehen ist. Zum ersten mal ist mir das beim Tier Artikel aufgefallen und ich habe da in der Diskussionsseite und auch bei der Rückabwicklung auf eine frühere Version Entsprechendes gesagt. Ich denke wir sollten ihn nett aber bestimmt darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das nicht so gut ist, wie er die Artikel bearbeitet. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 18:14, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild gelöscht Tut mir leid, das mit dem Bild. Kommt bestimmt nicht wieder vor. Leider hab ich noch nicht herrausgefunden wie man die Bilderliste dursuchen kann... LG Alisio Star 14:40, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Meine Benutzerseite Hallo Bravo, ich habe eine Bitte an Dich. Kannst Du dir mal meine Benutzerseite anschauen und mir sagen was ich falsch gemacht habe, denn sie sieht nicht so aus wie ich mir das gedacht habe--Sisko2375 21:33, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Bravo, Du hast mir sehr geholfen, sieht schon besser aus--Sisko2375 22:07, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 1921 :Hallo Bravo, Du hast meinen Eintrag in 1921 rückgänig gemacht, stimmt die Jahreszahl nicht??--Sisko2375 17:20, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC)